Buffie Harrington
| aliases = | series = Dark Shadows | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Collinsport, Maine | known relatives = | status = | born = 1943 (approx) Date approximated based upon the relative age of actress Elizabeth Eis. | died = | 1st appearance = Episode 996 | final appearance = Episode 1023 | actor = Elizabeth Eis }} Buffie Harrington is a fictional barmaid featured on the ABC daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows. She is part of a serial that this database refers to as the "1970 Parallel Time" storyline. Played by actress Elizabeth Eis, she was introduced in episode 996 in 1970. The character made eleven appearances in the series in total. Biography Buffie Harrington lived in Collinsport, Maine in an alternate reality, separate from that of the mainstream timeline. She was a barmaid at a local pub called The Eagle. She rented a room at large house owned by an elderly woman named Minnie Duvall. Dark Shadows: 997 Buffie earned the attention of a frequent patron named Steve, who was known for his amorous affection towards her. Buffie would politely decline his advances, but Steve was not the sort to accept rejection easily. One evening, a brute of a man named John Yaeger entered the pub at a time when Steve was putting the moves on Buffie. A fight broke out between the two men and Yaeger ejected him from the bar by force. Yaeger promised Buffie that he would pay for the damages to the bar, but Buffie didn't believe him. Yaeger returned to The Eagle shortly thereafter, bearing a check signed by Cyrus Longworth (his "good" alter ego). Buffie questioned the legitimacy of the check, but Yaeger made a veiled threat about what could happen to those who mistrust the honesty of either he or Cyrus Longworth. Yaeger left and shortly thereafter, Quentin Collins came into the bar with a winded Steve. Steve apparently had a second encounter with Yaeger just outside the pub and was beaten severely. Quentin asked Buffie about the first fight, and she showed him the check made out by Cyrus Longworth. After Quentin and Steve left, Yaeger appeared in The Eagle again. Angry that she had shown Quentin the check bearing Longworth's signature, he began to strangle her. After satisfying himself with choking Buffie for a bit, he eased up, warning her once again that he is the sort of man who always gets what he wants. He then tried to appeal to Buffie's greed, stating that she could learn to appreciate him, and that he could provide her with all of the wealth she could ever want. Buffie denied this, but Yaeger was content believing that he knew Buffie better than she knew herself. He then left the pub, stating how she will be anxiously awaiting the moment that he should cross that threshold once again. Dark Shadows: 996Dark Shadows: 997 Buffie returned home that evening and gave her rent check to Minnie Duvall. Mrs. Duvall was very grateful and added that Buffie was responsible for "recommending" her four best rooms to another tenant. Buffie was confused until she realized that the new tenant was John Yaeger. John Yaeger entered the room during Minnie and Buffie's discussion, extolling the virtues of Minnie's graciousness and heaping a copious amount of flattery upon her. Yaeger told her that he intended on doing some renovations to the rooms he was renting, which Minnie approved of, and actually took a keen interest in. In a display of dominance, Yaeger removed a drab print above the mantle of Buffie's room and told Mrs. Duvall to burn it. Buffie had no wish to be any closer to John Yaeger than she needed to be, and certainly did not wish to live under the same roof as he. She demanded her rent check back from Minnie Duvall, but the landlady refused to return it. Dark Shadows: 997 After Minnie left, Buffie received a telephone call from Quentin Collins. Yaeger was still present and listened in on their conversation. Quentin asked if she had seen Yaeger since their last encounter earlier in the evening. Pressured by John's presence, she lied to Quentin and told him that she had not seen him. She abruptly hung up the phone with him and told Yaeger how much she despised lying to Quentin and that she hated him for it. Yaeger left, and shortly thereafter, Steve showed up at her room. He found Buffie packing her things with the intent of moving away. Steve didn't care for this idea at all, and knew that it was fear of Yaeger that was prompting her to leave. He tried to convince her to stay, but she refused. Quentin did not believe Buffie's story over the telephone and so he went to her room to question her. By this time, Yaeger had already gone. He questioned her at length until she revealed that Yaeger had in fact been to see her and that she regretted lying to him about it. Dark Shadows: 997 Notes & Trivia * * Buffie Harrington has stated that she once worked for the Collins family, but it is unclear what her job duties for the family entailed. Dark Shadows: 996 See also External links * * References ---- Category:Dark Shadows: 1970 Parallel Time/Characters Category:1943/Character births